


Life

by CaptainTi



Series: 100 themes challenge [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 13:31:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9551129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainTi/pseuds/CaptainTi
Summary: Sixteen year old Stiles never could have dreamed of living a quiet, normal life in Beacon Hills, yet here he was now. Living in a house with Derek Hale, content, happy, with no supernatural creatures of the week.





	

He woke to soft music, and the sound he realized was from Derek making breakfast. The werewolf was always quiet about the whole affair, and he usually woke up when it was done. Today he yawned and stretched before leaving the warm comfort of the bed. He didn’t bother putting on any clothes other than the pants he was already wearing. He didn’t want to miss the opportunity to watch his boyfriend cook, after all this wasn’t something he usually got to see.  
“Good morning.” Derek greeted him as he entered the kitchen, rubbing his eyes. “Sleep okay?”  
“Yeah...” He sat down on one of the kitchen chairs. “Whatcha making?”  
“Just eggs.” Derek turned and touched his lips against the other’s forehead. “Sure you’re okay, Stiles? You’re usually dead to the world by now.”  
“Yeessss.” He rolled his eyes, which he knew annoyed the other, but his action was left without comment this time around. “Just... can’t sleep when you’re not there.” Derek shook his head with a small, fond smile and went back to the eggs he was frying on the stove.

Stiles never felt truly awake until he had had coffee in the mornings, but this day even coffee didn’t work. He walked around in a daze until nine o’clock when he had his first meeting of the day. He yawned and packed up the laptop he worked from to set everything up. This meeting was only with Lydia, and she knew how he was in the mornings after living with him for three years, but she still disapproved if he was late.  
“It’s not good for business. You need to be on time for our clients.” She always nagged, no matter how well she knew he wasn’t late with deadlines or meetings with clients. He figured she just needed someone to complain about.  
“Just in time.” Lydia said as he called her up via his laptop.  
“Yeah, yeah...” He yawned again. “Let’s just go over the week.”  
“Well...” Lydia looked picture perfect as always, her ginger hair was pulled into a ponytail and her make-up on point. “You have two deadlines this week.” She studied the papers as she rattled of the information and Stiles smiled and nodded, informing her of his progress in both assignments.

Derek came home at five pm this day. This wasn’t very usual, since his work meant he had to be able to work all hours and he usually worked for twenty-four hours at a time. Stiles was pleased though, because he was tired and cranky, and wanted someone to hug. Derek laughed a little at his boyfriend attacked him with said hug when he walked through the front door.  
“What’s wrong? Did something happen?” Stiles only shook his head.  
“Just missed you.” He mumbled, face smushed into the older’s neck.  
“Well then... want me to make dinner?”

In a way Stiles was surprised that this calmness was their lives, he couldn’t have imagined something like this when he was younger, when he was sixteen and first met the man. He couldn’t have dreamed about living a normal life after Scott had been bitten by the psycho that was Peter Hale. Yet here he was, still in Beacon Hills, working like a normal adult with a boyfriend who happened to be Derek Hale (and therefore drop dead gorgeous) who also had a normal job. Thinking back it all was more than strange, some days it felt like a miracle. Some times he’d mention it to Derek.  
“What’s strange about it?” He asked, turning to look at the younger without letting him go. “This is kind of how most lives go.”  
“Yeah, well... I dunno. We’re not really most people.” Stiles shrugged. “With all the shit that went down when I was in high school, this is just... weird.”  
“You know, most people would call being thrown into a clusterfuck of supernatural creatures weird and this very much normal.” Derek laughed.  
“Nah, that’s just life.”  
“Normal people would call this life.”  
“Ugh, you’re always being like that.” Stiles shoved him a little, but was only met with more laughter. “We can’t be called normal though. You’re a werewolf and I can make things blow up with my mind.”  
“Hm... That’s true.” Derek hugged him closer. “I like that though. This is us.”  
“I know.”

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this a long time ago, and finally getting around to posting.


End file.
